weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Trierweiler
Oliver John Trierweiler (Oct 26, 1879 - Unknown) was born October 26, 1879 to Peter Trierweiler and Katherine Ehr in Jesup, Iowa. He completed through the 7th grade and could read and write"Iowa, State Census, 1925", Database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QKQW-8DXW : accessed 16 June 2015), Oliver Trierweiler, 1925. He married Barbara Diesburg February 7, 1906 in Jesup. Together they had three children: Edward, William, and Lawrence. His wife, Barbara died in 1912. In 1917, they lived at 319 Mauson(Madison maybe?), Waterloo, Iowa working as a machinist at Iowa Dairy Separator Company. He was slender of medium height with gray eyes and brown hair. He married Anna L. Ackerman on January 16, 1913 in Waverly, Bremer County, Iowa"Iowa, County Marriages, 1838-1934," Database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KC4V-JPN : accessed 16 June 2015), O. J. Trieweiler and Anna Kerschaum Ackerman, 16 Jan 1913; citing Waverly, Bremer, Iowa, United States, county courthouses, Iowa.. She brought at least two children to the marriage: Gertrude and Marie Ackerman"Iowa, State Census, 1925", Database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QKQW-8DX4 : accessed 16 June 2015), Anna Trierweiler, 1925.. In 1920 they were recorded as living in Spring Creek Township, Black Hawk County, Iowa"United States Census, 1920," Database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:M8Y1-2RQ : accessed 16 June 2015), Oliver J Trierweiler, Spring Creek, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 6B, family 106, NARA microfilm publication T625 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,820,478.. But in 1925 they were listed as renting a residence in East Waterloo, Orange Township, Black Hawk County, Iowa Name His name is recorded in different places as Oliver, John A."United States Census, 1900," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/M9KS-G4H : accessed 23 Jul 2014), John A Trierweiler in household of Peter Trierweiler, Fox Township, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 9A, family 144, NARA microfilm publication T623, FHL microfilm 1240418., Oliver J."Iowa, County Marriages, 1838-1934," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/XJNP-X5S : accessed 23 Jul 2014), Oliver J Trierweiler and Barbara Diesburg, 07 Feb 1906; citing Jessup, Buchanan, Iowa, United States; FHL microfilm 1531418., on his draft card (see above) as either Oliver John or Aliver John (depending if you look at the top or bottom of the card), on the 1885 Iowa Census as Alvin"Iowa State Census, 1885," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/HHD6-5T2 : accessed 23 Jul 2014), Kathrine Trierweiler in household of Peter Trierweiler, Fox, Black Hawk, Iowa; citing p. , , Historical Society, Des Moines; FHL microfilm ., but most importantly, on his wife's tombstone, he is referred to as A.J. I honestly don't know which is correct. I believe the only place where he has written his name is the signature on the bottom of the draft card (the rest of the draft card apprears to be written by someone else). Here his name looks definitively like Oliver John - which seems to contradict the tombstone. References "United States World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/KZ22-VKW : accessed 23 Jul 2014), Oliver John Trierweiler, 1917-1918; citing Waterloo County, Iowa, United States, NARA microfilm publication M1509, (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d); FHL microfilm 1643414. Photo of tombstone taken by me. Category:Peter and Katherine Trierweiler Family Category:Oliver and Barbara Trierweiler Family Category:Oliver and Anna Trierweiler Family